


Rose and Tolman

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [33]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sacred thing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Tolman

Rose Gamgee bounced baby Tolman. "Why do I always get stuck with him?" She complained to Sam. "I've not enough free time!"

Sam turned from his writing and frowned. "To care for one who needs your help is a sacred thing, my girl. I know this right well."

Rose blushed. "I'm sorry, Sam-dad." Then she brightened. "As you cared for Mr. Frodo during the great quest!" 

Sam glanced away for a moment, then spoke softly. "Yes, my girl. As I cared for my treasure."

Rose picked Tolman up. "I'll take him outside for a walk."

"A sacred thing," Sam whispered.


End file.
